Session 22
The Teleportation Circle (March 29, 2019) The party confirmed that Lady Yen could use the teleportation circle to send them across the Cerulean Dominion, but learned they would need the true name of the location they planned to teleport to. Tryx searched through a volume he had purchased (A History of Landovia Volume 2 by Dexter Sten), which spoke of a major settlement called Nero Thalas. The party reasoned that this could be the true name of New Haven Harbour, and devised a plan to use the teleportation circle to complete their personal missions before rejoining the Ebon Hawk in a few months for the push to the Infinite Isle. That evening the PCs gathered with Lady Yen, Beyla, and Penelope to make the journey to the teleportation circle. When Lily, Noble, and Nim said they wanted to come too Balor rebuffed them and said they were to stay on the ship or take their chances alone. Angered, the family left, before Tryx encouraged them to return. The party members snuck through the city ruins but were seen by dark spirits before they made it to the woods. That night Altair noticed Lily and Noble sneak away from the group, and when he asked their father why, Nim assured him it was for the group’s protection. By morning Lily and Noble had returned. The party travelled briskly all day to stay ahead of the dark spirits, before resting in a cave at night. For the second night in a row Penelope awoke screaming from a nightmare. This noise attracted the dark spirits; however, the party was able to defeat them. The next evening the group arrived at the teleportation circle and Lady Yen teleported them to Nero Thalas. Once there, they were promptly arrested by a roomful of clerics for trespassing in the Temple of Sarenrae. The clerics repeatedly referred to Balor as a “demon” and he was bound and muzzled in a cell across from Lady Yen. Beyla, Penelope, Nim, Noble, and Lily were released, and Ignatius was taken away for treatment. The next day Altair and Tryx were brought before the new Admiral of New Haven Harbour, Delaney O’Day. She revealed that a silver dragonborn had been terrorizing the port and Balor was to be held until his innocence could be proven; meanwhile, Yen was found to be in possession of stolen materials from the Hall of Knowledge and would also stay imprisoned. During questioning about their absence when Yorrick attacked the city, Tryx antagonized Admiral O’Day and he and Altair were thrown out without being able to speak to Balor and Yen. Outside the Hall of Justice Altair and Tryx rejoined Beyla who had already returned Penelope to her grandfather. She brought them to meet Farnsworth at the Hall of Knowledge in the hopes that he could help get Yen and Balor released. Eternally grateful for Penelope’s safe return Farnsworth eagerly agreed to help. On the trip back to the Hall of Justice Tryx and Farnsworth spoke and realized they’re both from Naldum, and furthermore, are half-brothers! Farnsworth also revealed that they have another brother. Altair convinced Farnsworth that Yen was on her way to return the stolen books when she was arrested, and Farnsworth was able to get her released. Yen assured Balor that she would get the evidence needed to free him. While he was imprisoned Balor saw wanted posters for members of a thieves’ guild, and met a chatty dwarf who managed to escape from his cell. Balor made a fuss to alert the guards of the escape.